


A Sunshine Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Punk Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is the new kid at school and Phil is the loner. Phil sees this as an opportunity to make a friend but little does he know it'll turn into something more.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> the chapters will be pretty short and alternate between dan and phil's povs

**phil;**

 

I walk through school, hearing whispers from the people in the hall. For once they aren’t about me.

 

“. . .new kid. . .”

 

“. . .he looks scary. . .”

 

“. . .have you seen all his tattoos?”

 

“. . .and his peircings?”

 

“. . .I saw him smoking a cigarette outside. . .”

 

I feel my heart jump at the thought of a new kid. Maybe I’ll be able to befriend him. Then I’ll actually have one friend. I make my way to where all the kids seem to be staring, where he must be.

 

I stop in my tracks as soon as I see him. He is leaning against the brick wall of the school, a cigarette between his lips. Smoke swirls around him in a hypnotizing manner. His eyes are a deep brown, troubled looking. His hair flops over his face and is curly as all hell. He lifts a hand to his cigarette, his jumper sleeve falling down his arm. Tattoos peek out, twisting and beautiful designs covering what I can see of his forearm.

 

He blows out the smoke in a smooth motion, eyes traveling over to me. He has a lip peircing in the middle of his bottom lip, he runs his tongue over it. I can’t help but shiver when our eyes met. He has multiple piercings in his ears and the tattoos crawling up his neck. His left eyebrow has an eyebrow bar. There are two freckles on his left cheek, close to his mouth.

 

He smiles at me, just a little. He has a dimple when he smiled making a frowning face with the two freckles. I smile back. He pulls at his phone and looks at the time before tossing his unfinished cigarette to the ground and putting it out with a thick combat boot. He shoves his phone back in his pocket and readjusts his black backpack, nodding to me when he walks past.

 

My cheeks feel warm after that and were probably dusted by blush. He is just so beautiful . . . and he had smiled at me.

 

When I get to my first class, I am excited to see that he is there too. He is sat right next to my usual seat, smiling at me once again. My heart beginning to beat really fast at the thought of actually talking to him.


	2. two

**dan;**

 

I’ve never seen someone get so happy and light up so much when you smile at them. When I saw that black haired boy that is almost same height as me, watching me, I couldn’t help but smile. I mean, everyone was staring at me but he looked like he was desperate for something when he saw me. Desperate for a friend is all I could guess, after all I had been in his same situation.

 

As he settles into the seat beside me, I turn and smile to him. He grins back once again and I get a warm feeling in my stomach. I don’t want to be the same way that I had been at my old school. I don’t want to be that jerk. I still want to be left alone but less of a jerk. No beating up people, just being intimidating. That sounds perfect.

 

I look up from my phone as a girl sits on my desk, I holding back a sigh.

 

“Hey.” She cooes, trying to flirt from what I could tell.

 

“Hi.” I answer before looking back down at my phone.

 

“So, you’re the new kid, huh?” She leans forward, cleavage right out in the open. I nod.

 

“Yeah.” I mumble as I read tumblr posts.

 

“You should come and sit with my friends and me during lunch.” She suggests and I shrug.

 

“I’d rather not, I prefer to be outside so I can smoke.” I glance up at her and her face twists into an annoyed expression.

 

“Well, uh, I smoke too. I can join you.” She offers. Again, I hold back a sigh.

 

“Sure, as long as you don't have to borrow any of my cigs.” I put my phone in my pocket as the teacher comes in.

 

“I’m Alison, by the way.” She says before she head to my seat.

 

“Dan.” I sigh back.

 

My next two classes feel like they are 3 hours each. When lunch comes by, I instantly grab my cigarettes from my locker. I pass the tables in the cafeteria, heading straight out the door. I lean against the brick wall, pulling out a cigarette. I light it and take a drag, letting out the smoke with a sigh. I watch as it dances around before dispersing.

 

I look over as the door opens. I try not to sigh again as I see it is Allison.

 

“Hi.” I mutter, taking another drag.

 

“So, I forgot my cigarettes at home I realized. Can I borrow one from you?” Alison gets close, her hands brushes my side. I shift away from her. I almost say no but decide against it because I know she doesn't smoke and it’ll be funny to watch her choke when she takes her first drag.

 

“Yeah, whatever. But you can't do this again. My cigarettes are my cigarettes.” I growl as I pull out a second cigarette and hand it to her. I pull out my lighter as well and watch as she makes an attempt to light it. It takes her a couple of tries, she can’t work a lighter. Then she takes a drag. Her eyes water, she sputters out the smoke. I watch as she coughs and bite back a snicker.

 

Her eyes meet mine and she knows she can’t lie about this to cover it up. She knows that I know she just did this to try and get close to me. I curl up my lip in a sneer.

 

“I just-” She goes to speak, I stop her.

 

“There’s nothing to say. You thought I was hot, you wanted to get close to me. I know, I know. All this has happened before.” I take a drag of my cigarette in between speaking, breathing out the smoke to continue my little monologue. She just looks at the ground, I don't say anything else.

 

I finish off my cigarette, well what I want of it and drop it to the ground. I rub it into the dirt with my boot before heading inside.

 

My eyes scan the lunch room. Allison must have skittered inside after me because I see her at a table with a couple guys and girls. She’s sitting on some asshole looking guy’s lap. She probably thinks it will make me want her, or make me jealous. It doesn’t. We make eye contact, she smirks at me. I roll my eyes at her and continue to look around the cafeteria.

 

I see Phil off in the corner by himself. He’s sitting at a tall table that only had two seats at it. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk over to him, feeling eyes on me. It makes my skin crawl and the hair on the back of my neck stand.

 

I slid into the chair across from Phil, he looks up at me. He looks on edge, worried.

 

“If you are gonna humiliate me infront of the school now to show how cool you are, get it over with.” He sighs, I laugh a little. I probably shouldn't have. I kinda regret it.

 

“I would never. Do you know Allison?” I lean forward, watching him quietly.

 


	3. three

**phil;**

 

I feel my stomach flip as he leans closer. He’s actually talking to me. Like I'm normal, like I'm not weird.

 

“Yeah, don't tell her this but um, she’s kind of Miss. Different Guy for Every day of the Week.” I shrug. He laughs again, dimple showing even more than before.

 

“She gives off that vibe.” He nods, licking his lips. He lets out a breath afterwards. His breath smells like cigarette smoke and mint. I like it.

 

“I saw her follow you outside.” I mention and he nods, looking a little annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

 

“Yeah, she wanted to smoke cigarettes with me. She said she did to get close to me. It was hilarious when she tried to.” He chuckles. “She got really close and it was awkward.”

 

“I can imagine.” I agree. It happened to me when I first started going to school with her, when I was a freshman. I don't like to talk about it because it's her fault that I get bullied all the time. She'd probably deny it though. Or she could admit it because she is proud that she caused it. I don't know.

 

“Earth to, whatever your name is.” Dan waves his hand infront of my face, I realized I spaced out.

 

“Phil, my name is Phil.” I chuckle a little.

 

“It fits you.” He smiles. “I’m Dan, I think you knew that.” He’s right, I do.

 

“I like your name, too.”

 

“Nah, it's too bland.”

 

“So is mine, though.”

 

“Okay, that’s true.”

 

Dan laughs again. I like when he laughs. His dimples show and one makes the little frowny face with his two freckles. It’s cute. I don’t think I have ever been this happy, yet still for some reason the voice in the back of my head keeps telling me that is will just end up being a sick joke.

 

I sure hope it isn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**dan;**

 

Lunch with Phil is far more interesting that just standing outside by myself the entire time. The more and more we talk, the more and more we learn we have in common. We like all the same bands, tv shows, movies and animes.

 

From what I can tell, Phil is quite the nerd. He’s really clumsy too. I know that because he ends up telling me multiple stories about times that he has managed to break things and I’ll tell you, he has broken a lot of stuff. He’s like the God of Destruction or something.

 

“So video games? Do you play?” Phil asks and I grin.

 

“Hell yeah.” I answer and Phil smiles brightly. He really has a beautiful smile. I just wish it was more genuine, I mean obviously it is somewhat but something is stopping him from putting in the full effort. Not that it matters, sometimes bad things happen to good people and for some reason I get that vibe from him.

 

“I play a lot of Mario Kart and Crash Bandicoot mostly.” Phil explains, looking down at his hands.

 

“Me too, have you played the new level that they originally weren’t going to release?” I tilt my head.

 

“Because it was too hard?” Phil nods. “I attempted, I haven’t beaten it.”

 

“I’ve gotten close.” I smile triumphantly.

 

“No way!” Phil looks up, eyes wide.

 

“Yes way.” I grin. “If you want, I could so you how to beat it.” At the offer, Phil blushes and his eyes go even wider.

 

“R-really?”

I nod. “Yeah. I mean, not today cause we hardly know each other and inviting a stranger to your house isn’t exactly ideal.”

 

Phil chuckles as this but nods in agreement.

 

“Yeah.” Phil smiles softly.


	5. five

**phil;**

 

The next few days seemingly blur by. It the end of the week before I know it. This is only because of Dan. Dan actually is taking interest in me and honestly I couldn’t be happier. He even mentioned hanging out with me outside of school, like multipe times throughout the week.

 

School doesn;t seem so bad anymore, knowing that I would have Dan to talk to. Yet still, I can feel the anxiety prickling in side my stomach, whispering doubts to me.

 

I continue to walk down the hall when suddenly my shoulder is connecting with a metal locker. I let out a curse under my breathing and look up to see who just pushed me. My heart drops when I see that is Allison.

 

I really want to say something but I just stay silent as usual.

 

“Stay away from Dan Howell, alright?” She hisses, jabbing me in the chest with a finger. I want to say that he’s the one that is coming up to me but I can’t say anything. It’s like my jaw is wired shut. Instead I just nod in response, glancing around at all the people watching.

 

“If you say anything about me to him, anything bad, I will make your life even worse than before.” Allison threatens and I shiver, nodding again. She shoves something.

 

“Say something, rat.” It sounds more like a dare. “Or are you too scared?” She snickers and I shake my head. I still can’t say anything though.

 

And then, time begins to slow down. I hear the sound of Dan’s boots on the linoleum floors, sound of metal clanking together. I watch as he walks into sight, stopping when he sees me pinned up again the locker with Allison yelling at me and everyone else just watching or doing their own thing.

 

We make eye contact but I look away quickly, not wanting him to see me like this. I wait him to just walk away and never speak to me again. Yet instead when I glance up, he is walking towards up.

“Leave Phil alone.” Dan snaps. It’s a statement that hardly sounds threatening but someone who looks like him makes it sound terrifying. Allison spins around, looking up at Dan.

 

“Why should I?” Allison huffs, crossing her arms, “What are you gonna do?”

 

Dan rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m aware you are trying to impress me or like get on my good side but treating  my friend like shit is literally the worst way to do that,” Dan looms over her, “and I will gladly humiliate you in any way I can if that sounds interesting to you.” 

 

Allison just shakes her head and walks away with a huff. I look down at the floor, avoiding Dan’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that, you don’t have to defend me.” I shrug.

 

“Phil, that’s what friends are for. They see each other at their best and their worst.” He assures me. I look up at him and offer a smile.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I nod a little.

 

“So, I know this is the worst possible time but would you possibly want to come over to my house?” Dan asks. For a second, I consider saying no because of Allison but Dan called me his friend. That must mean something good.

 

“Are we gonna play Mario Kart?” I smile.

 

“Hell yeah, prepare to go down.” Dan sticks his tongue, teasingly.

 

“Whatever you say, I’ll totally beat you.” I assure him, allowing him to lead the way to his house. It almost scares me a little, the thought of being alone with him.


	6. six

**dan;**

 

Once at my house, I start up the game and we begin to play. Phil seems a bit nervous but I can imagine being over at a house you’ve been to before is pretty nerve wracking.

 

As we begin playing, he begins to settle in and I see a totally different side of Phil.

 

“Dan! Blue shell really?” He squeals in mock anger. He’s laughing and grinning like I’ve never seen before. He seems really happy. I let out a laugh.

“I told you that you’re going to down.” I remind him, passing him and gaining first place. Phil gets hit by another player and falls back into third place.

 

“Fuck!” He yells and I am taken aback instantly. Phil seems like far too soft of a person to swear, my eyes go wide as I look over at him. He is extremely concentrated on the game at this point.

 

“Ha, take that Dan!” Phil blurts victoriously and I turn my attention back to the screen, realizing Phil has passed me once again and is now passing the finish line.

 

“What?!” I throw my hands up in the air. “No fair!”

 

“Yes fair!” Phil laughs. “Sorry that I’m amazing.”

 

I cross my arms before speaking again.

 

“I’m done with this game.”

 

“That’s just ‘cause I keep beating you.”

 

“That’s a lie.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

We end up playing Crash Bandicoot and the two of us end up attempting to beat Stormy Ascent. This results in a lot of swearing, mostly coming from me. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake! You fucking fuck!” I yell as I die, handing the controller to Phil.

 

“Language, Daniel!” Phil scolds. I scoff in response but make a mental note of trying to calm down the swearing.

 

We play for an hour longer before we finally beat it, high fiving in excitement. Afterwards, Phil insists on working on some schoolwork to make it seem like we actually did something productive but I insist that videogames are pretty productive.

 

I work on the answer to an Algebra problem as I notice Phil staring at my arms out of the corner of my eye. I didn’t realize until just now that I had been wearing a t-shirt, which revealed all the tattoos that laced their way up my arms.

 

He’s studying the sleeve on my arm that is a picture of a snake weaving through branches of cherry blossoms.

 

“How’d you even get all these tattoos?” He asks and I smile.

 

“Fake ID.” I reply.

 

“Wait really?”  His eyes go wide.

 

“Yeah, for a good amount of them at least. I recently turn 18 though so I have no need for it.” I shrug.

 

“Did they hurt?” Phil tilts his head and I move so he can see the tattoos more easily.

 

“A little yeah.” I point to the colored portions of the tattoos and the shading. “The coloring and shading hurts the most. It’s worth it afterwards though.”

 

“Yeah, they are really pretty.” Phil nods, smiling softly. I smile back, talking about my tattoos and why I got them for the rest of the time that he is over.


End file.
